Heart Bound
by UberTron360 Man
Summary: She never meant to fall in love, all she wanted to do was help him. Four months after the locked door murder cases, BB now resides in an Asylum for the criminally insane. Along comes lovely Doctor Lena Harper, whats the worst that could happen?
1. prologue

Beyond sat, head down, smirking as the guards walked into his cell. His bland, white, padded cell.

When he was convicted B wasn't put in a prison, no he was put somewhere far worse. Beyond Birthday was put in an insane asylum. That's right, an insane asylum. B had laughed like mad when he had heard the verdict. The fools! As if an asylum could hold Beyond Birthday!

Well, as it turned out, an insane asylum could indeed hold Beyond Birthday.

Damn.

So B had forgotten to accumulate the strait-jackets into his escape plan, big deal! And the fact that they gave him plastic eating utensil's didn't really help much either.

Though B had to admit, the guards could certainly give a few serial killers he had heard of a run for their money. It wasn't that they actually killed inmates, no, that would arise to much suspicion. A perfectly healthy, well physically healthy at any rate, middle aged man dropping dead.

You do the maths.

Not to mention the fact that the asylum warden would have a spaz attack if he found out about said brutality. And that's why he guards would work the prisoners over in the dark of the night, when all other staff had gone home.

The only people who had the slightest inkling as to what went on at night were the night receptionist, the janitor and the night surgeon.

So then how did this all remain unnoticed? Well simple, the receptionist was a fat, ugly bitch, who's highlight of the day (or rather, night) was coming to work to perve on the bulky bastards, she would be ever so upset if something were to happen to one of her poor victims, so the bitch learned to keep her fat, ugly mouth shut.

The janitor, ah the janitor. Poor old Rusty had his own problems to deal with, like his wife of thirty-five years suddenly dropping dead of cancer. Ah poor Shirley, apparently she had been living with it for over six years, silently fighting her losing battle. Poor old Rusty, it had come as such a shock, apparently she hadn't had the heart to tell him of her cancer. Ah well life goes on.

And the night surgeon? Well there's really no delicate way to put it. He was the sick fuck that supervised the beatings. He was a sadistic peace of shit. That and B was pretty sure the asshole was on crack.

B looked up and grinned at the night surgeon, his eyes glinting with malice and hatred.

"Ah, good evening doctor, that time of night again?" Beyond asked, his eyes meeting those of the grey haired doctor.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha, why beyond, your sense of humour never ceases to amuse me," the doctor nodded his head ever so slightly and the nearest guard slugged B.

B groaned and winced. "That all you got?" he asked, spitting out blood and laughing manically.

Beyond growled as he was hauled from his spot on the chair and thrown to his knees. B cursed in his mind. The thing that really bothered him was the fact that the bastards were to cowardly to even let him out of the strait-jacket to try and defend himself.

He winced again as he was kicked in the ribs, sudden pain erupted through his side. B gasped and gritted his teeth. He let out another manic laugh.

This time though, his laugh was joined with that of the doctor.

"Ah, Beyond, Beyond, Beyond, when will you ever learn? Work him over good and proper boys!"

Doctor Harper sat at her dining room table, looking over the papers again. Because good, old doctor O'Malley was retiring, the warden saw fit to give doctor Harper doc O'Malley's patients, well it was really only one patient. Beyond Birthday.

Doctor Harper sighed again, it wasn't that she had a lot on her plate, in actuality she had very little to do, it was just that her only patient at the moment was being released on Tuesday and she would miss him dearly. Yes she was well aware of the dangers of getting emotionally attached to a patient, especially in a profession like hers. And anyway, it wasn't really Smithy's fault he killed all those people, he was brainwashed as a child by his evil bitch of a mother.

Harper reached up and released her shoulder length hair from the secure clip, letting the chocolate brown locks fall free. She adjusted her glasses and reading more about Beyond Birthday.

Apparently he was somewhat stubborn. He was also behind the looked room murder cases.

Damn.

Ah well, being a psychiatrist working in a mental asylum had its ups and downs

**SOOOOO, whatdya think?**

**Mello: it was damn horrible**

**Me: you're a constant thorn in my side **

**Mello: that's what I aim for! ;)**

**Me: you have absolutely nothing to do with this story!**

**Mello: so?**

**Me: just shut up and do the disclaimer**

**Mello: Ubertron360 owns nothing though she does keep L under her bed, BB in her closet, me under her pillow, Matt in the games cupboard and Near in a cage **


	2. Angel

Doctor Lena Harper sat in her parked car, staring straight ahead, glaring into the car mirror. Her thick, mahogany hair tied into a pretty, loose bun, several locks framing her face. She pushed her glasses up her nose and pulled the cap off her lipstick and applied a light layer of coral lipstick. Her eyelashes were already covered with a coat of mascara and a light golden eye shadow framed her pretty, dark eyes. She sighed in frustration and exited the car.

Lena worked up to the high security building in front of her. When she reached the front door Lena rummaged through her handbag and pulled out her purse, the woman then proceeded to take out a security card and swiped it before entering a key code. Lena waited; when she heard a loud buzz go off she pushed against the door, entering the insane asylum.

BB lay on his side, panting heavily and holding his sides through the strait jacket, trying to get over the pain. Last night had been a particularly bad beating. It had seemed that the good doctor had been in an even more malicious mood than usual. B groaned as he remembered the working over he had received. Not only had he been tormented physically, but the sick fuck had also seen fit to torment him mentally as well.

B groaned again as he tried to push himself up, slowly rolling over onto his front. B grunted and tried to pull himself up without the use of his hands. B was able to get to his knees before pain ripped through his torso and he collapsed back onto the floor, clutching at his ribs.

Bastards!

BB groaned again before, once more, trying to get to his feet, this time however, he was successful. B gasped and moved his arms to his ribs, only to find them restricted by the damn jacket. B cursed mentally as he tried to relax his body.

'Relax, relax, relax,' he chanted in his head. Slowly Beyond staggered over to the chair that resided in the centre of the room. B carefully sat and hung his head and for the first time in his life he prayed. B prayed that is punishment would end soon, he prayed that the torment would stop, he prayed until there were tears in his eyes! And Beyond Birthday prayed for a guardian angel, someone that would make the pain go away, and someone that would care for him. Beyond Birthday prayed for someone to love him.

Lena sighed as she pulled of her light, lavender cardigan and placed it over the back of her chair, staring dramatically out at space, seeing nothing. She pulled out her chair and plonked down. Releasing a sigh, she took off her classes and laid her head down on her desk.

Every day the same thing, every day the same routine: get up, eat, get ready, drive to work, talk to a bunch of crack pots, eat, talk to some more crack pots, try to avoid Zach's advances, drive home, eat, shower, do paperwork, sleep and repeat.

'I love my life,' Lena thought sarcastically. She lifted her head and stared at the door, any minute now...

BB heard the guards enter his cell and he felt a smirk appear on his face.

"Back for more gentlemen?" B asked, taunting them, daring them to hit him again, _wanting_ them to hurt him again.

"Cram it you sick mother fucker!" one of them replied. B looked above his head:

_Jeremy Spink, 190453_

B grinned. "There, there Mister Spink, no need to be like that!" he taunted the burly redhead. The man glared back at him, surprised and slightly scared. B then turned his head to the lean, blonde guard.

_Zachery Neilson, 356791_

"And what about you Mister Neilson? Cat got your tongue?" the blonde man held more composure then his red-haired companion, Zach only seemed mildly surprised.

"Shut up!" the redhead yelled, striding over to B and pulling him up by his tangled black hair, the burly man then proceeded to pull him over to the door of the cell. Zachery Neilson grabbed one of his arms while Jeremy Spink grabbed his other arm. Together the two men lead B out of the cell and down the hall, through an array of corridors until the finally stopped in front of a plain white door.

By this time BB was gasping from the pain in his ribs, he also felt disorientated and slightly nauseous. Thankfully though, the pain had subsided slightly and the nausea had gone away by the time the lean, blonde man decided they should knock on said door instead of standing in front of it like complete idiots. By the time they actually knocked though, he could see and think straight again.

A feminine "come in!" sounded about thirty seconds after the knock.

The two knucklehead guards opened the door and ushered BB inside. B looked around, the office looked like every other office in this god forsaken place, (or so he assumed, he hadn't seen every other office in this god forsaken place, only two others) only this one had a calmer feel about it, slightly more welcoming then the others he had been in. The guards pushed B forward and forcibly sat him down on one of the many cushiony chairs that littered the room. 'Hmmm,' B thought, 'these are nice chairs, much better than the one in my cell.'

"Got your new patient for you, doctor," Blondie announced, BB drop his head, he didn't need to see the flirtatious smile on the man's face, he could practical hear it dripping through his words.

"Yes I can see that," came her icy reply. B had the urge to laugh, 'Burned!' her yelled mentally.

Lena looked at the three men, the first two she had known since she began working here. However Lena was taken aback by the third man, he seemed to limp slightly as the other two manhandled him into one of the chairs, he grimaced as he sat and adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. He had bruises all over his jaw line and a severely black eye. The most horrific injury the man had however, was none of the fore mentioned bruises, rather it was a large burn scar that travelled down the right side of his face and disappeared from view under the strait jacket.

"Got your new patient for you, doctor," Zach said, casting a flirtatious look over at Lena, Lena didn't even spare him a glance.

"Yes I can see that," she replied coldly, not taking her eyes off of her new patient, who currently had his head bowed. He hadn't even looked at her yet. Curious.

"Well if there's nothing else you need.." Zach started, dropping off suggestively.

"Actually there is something you can do," she replied, still not looking at him.

"Yeah?" Zach asked hopefully.

"You can remove his strait jacket before you leave," Lena said calmly.

There was a split seconds silence before...

"WHAT!" Zach yelled.

"Remove the strait jacket, then leave," Lena repeated calmly.

"But dock, he's the one behind the locked room murder cases!"

"I don't care if he were behind the 'Jack the Ripper murder cases' I will not have a patient wearing a strait jacket in my office, and don't call me that," Lena added as an afterthought.

Lena watched as Zach reluctantly took the strait jacket off the sitting man and swiftly replaced it with a pair of silver handcuffs. Zach handed the key to Lena before finally joining his friend outside of the office

BB waited until he heard the door click shut before he lifted his head to look at the new doctor.

Small feet clad in pretty black heels, nice legs, form fitting pencil skirt, white blouse, sizeable cleavage modestly covered, long slender neck, pretty elfin-like features, beautiful warm, honey brown eyes framed with glasses, dark mahogany hair, most of which was pulled back into a bun, and finally the name:

_Lena-Alice Harper_

BB was too distracted by the name to take in the swirling numbers above her head.

Lena-Alice, BB suddenly felt the nausea come rushing back.

L A Harper.

L A

BB sighed, fighting the nausea. Someone up there was out to get him.

**WOOHOO! SECOND CHAPTER!**

**Mello: congratulations, you're a failure!**

**Me: shut up and start disclaiming things you disclaimer! *Mutters something about that being the only thing he's useful for***

**Mello: *glares* Ubertron360 man doesn't own death note. Period!**

**Me: your words can't hurt me!**

**Review!**


End file.
